Inspired
by Author Am
Summary: After the death of Aerith, Reeve takes it upon himself to inform the hospitalized Tseng. During the brief visit, the executive contemplates the choices he has made in the past and the sort of life he will lead in the future.


_**Inspired**_

_Disclaimer: Reeve, Tseng, Aerith, Shinra, and all other terms or characters related to Final Fantasy VII belong to Square-Enix. This story is written for the sake of enjoyment and not for profit. In other words, don't sue the fan fiction author please, he's writing this for fun.

* * *

_

Reeve paced nervously along a short stretch of hallway within the labyrinth known as _Junon General Hospital_. It was his last day in the port city, in three hours he was to report to the Shinra Building in Midgar and take temporary command in the absence of President Rufus. In fact, almost all of Shinra's higher-ups were taking a temporary departure from that ugly monument to industry which was passively referred to as a city. Well, at least that's what it had become. The anxious man had been the principle architect of Midgar, something that he had considered one of his greatest achievements in younger years. Recently, however, a certain spying mission had made him drastically change perspective. Now he wondered if his efforts and achievements in the name of his Machiavellian company were nothing but grave mistakes he'd never be able to redeem.

Ironically enough, now that he was faced with doubts, Rufus and his cadre decide to high-tail it to the Northern Crater and leave Midgar's head of Urban Development in charge in the President's absence. Of course, Reeve was not left behind to safeguard the capital of Shinra because Rufus trusted him; it was because for one reason or another he needed the rest of his staff. It was alright, Reeve had grown use to doing work he didn't want to do. Though he sometimes wished he could be in charge and do things the _right_ way. Still, he was beginning to doubt he even knew what was right anymore. Had his time on Shinra's payroll robbed him of his soul?

No, he still had it, he knew that now. He knew because he had felt desolate and crushed for the past week, crushed because he had witnessed a girl with a good heart absent in his own spineless form being be struck down and murdered by the mutual foe of his company, and a group that he wanted to call friends but probably despised him. This train of thought brings him back to why he was here, he had tell those who knew her that the beloved Sector Five flower girl was no longer gracing a dark polluted world with her presence. His high opinion of the young woman only made Reeve feel lower. He had kidnapped Elmyra Gainsborough, her mother, and Marlene Wallace, the daughter of the gruff Barret Wallace and admirer of the Flower Girl in order to ensure their cooperation with the revealed Shinra Spy. All the while he was hidden somewhere far away, where no threat would hold any meaning. That's why he had to be the one, he'd tell them all. It was the only way Reeve could begin to make an attempt, however vain it might be, at changing. He'd bring news of Aerith's death; it was his burden, his choice, his responsibility.

That wasn't why he was at _Junon General_, though. Elmyra and Marlene were safely kept in his penthouse in the upper plate of Sector Two. It had taken him some effort, but he had convinced Elmyra to remain by her own volition, if only because he was an eye that could bring news of Aerith and her friends. Now he'd have to live up to that agreement. However, there was someone else too, that he would need to tell. The only reason he even knew that he was needed to hear this information from another person, and not from an inevitable Shinra bulletin that would be emailed to relevant members of the company once Reeve filed the report that confirmed the girl's murder, was from a little eavesdropping on different parties. He loathed that he excelled so much at that vice. Regardless, he had to tell the man before he left for Midgar; otherwise he might not know for months, if the issue was ever brought up again when he returned to action. This person, however shady the business was that he partook in, deserved better. Reeve sympathized with him, he was someone that, beneath everything that Shinra had made him, perhaps had as good of a heart someone in his line of work could have. Or at least, Reeve thought so.

The churning sea of thoughts that Reeve was barely able to stay afloat among were interrupted by a young brunette nurse who quietly exited the room to his left.

"He's ready to see you now, Mr. Tuesti," the nurse said with a soft smile. Reeve never did understand how nurses could ever manage to smile with all the sadness that he found associated with hospitals, or maybe it was just him. "Do keep in mind, sir, that even though Mr. Tseng is in stable condition, his injuries were rather severe. He'll be hospitalized for a month if not more, so try to keep in mind that he shouldn't strain himself."

The nurse's innocent warning had done wonders for Reeve's confidence. Should he really tell him? He could wait until he at least recovered more. No, no, that is not an option. These times were too erratic, half the time Reeve had so many voices and so many hands pulling at him that he didn't know what he was going to do. He had to do this now. 'Be firm, Reeve!' he told himself mentally, 'Prove you're not spineless, show some backbone, damn it. He deserves to know this.'

"I understand, ma'am. Don't worry about it, I'll be gentle on the poor guy," Reeve responded with surprising composure. Besides being in charge of Department of Urban Development, Reeve was a damn good spy, after all. He knew how to hide his emotions and put on any face he needed, at least he was putting his talent for a decent use. Flashing his sincerest looking smile, the bearded man nodded at the nurse as he passed her and entered the hospital room.

Taking a hand out of his pocket, he walked into the distinctly white room and gave the wounded leader of the Turks a small wave, "Hello, Tseng. I'm glad to see you're doing better."

A Wutain man with long, dark hair that fell past his shoulders and a bindi that was always present on the man's forehead lay in a hospital bed with his eyes closed. Unalarmed but not expecting visitors, Tseng's eyes slowly opened as he tilted his head toward the door, the only movement he was capable of doing in his current, pitiful state.

"…Reeve. I didn't expect to see you," the Turk murmured softly. Even if his voice was quiet, the strength in his had not drained. Only his body had given in to its limitations, his mind was not so weak.

Removing his blue coat and leaving it on a nearby hanger, Reeve strode over to the Turk, taking a seat at his bedside to allow for softer conversation, "I just thought I'd stop by before I headed back to Midgar."

Smiling, the cheerful nurse nodded and said, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, I'll be back in ten minutes," and she departed with a second smile. That cheeriness was familiar to Reeve, as he was sure it was to Tseng, and he felt his original resolve begin to falter. Without his expression changing, he addressed the wounded man again.

"So, how long do you think you're staying here? I'm sure whatever estimation the doctors gave you for recovery time is ignoring the minor detail that you're a Turk."

Tseng merely nodded, Reeve was sure he knew that this visit held greater purpose than small-talk, but he humored Reeve for the moment, "If I take a month to get out of this hospital bed it'll be time I retire, until then I've left Reno in charge of the Turks."

Reeve nodded, though he inwardly wondered how Tseng could ever put someone with Reno's reputation in charge of his group, "So I've been told. Elena was headed to Icicle Inn right after she visited you. Do you remember? It was back when they thought you might not make it, she was really choked up over it."

"Humph," Tseng sighed and shook his head, "She's still a rookie, I told her to not let personal feelings get in the way..." Gazing up at the ceiling he spoke something to himself almost inaudibly, "I'll have to take her to dinner when I get better, must be my bad luck with the timing on that proposal."

Again Reeve felt the sting of fear. Unfortunately, Tseng's bad luck was not over. It seemed, however, that he sensed this, and addressed Reeve himself, "I know you're not here to just chat, Reeve. There's something you need to tell me."

Swallowing hard, the executive nodded, "Yes," he stood with a sigh, "There is something."

Mentally debating what to say, Reeve glanced away from Tseng and held his hands in his pockets.

"I wanted you to know before I file a report and send it to the rest of Shinra. After the incident at the Temple of the Ancients, the Black Materia had fallen into Sephiroth's hands. With Cloud incapacitated, the rest of the group decided to wait for him to recover. However, it was during this time that Aerith left us, and went off on her own. When Cloud awoke, he claimed he had a dream that Aerith spoke to him in, telling him that she'd take care of Sephiroth, that she was the only one who could, and that he shouldn't worry about it. Unfortunately, it seems that Sephiroth knew about this as well, and saw Aerith as a legitimate threat to his plans."

Without slowing to observe Tseng's reaction, Reeve continued, "We discovered that Aerith had made her way to the northern continent, to the Forgotten Capital. When we finally arrived, there was no sign of her. Deciding to rest for the night, Cloud suddenly awoke and said he felt the presence of Aerith, but also that of Sephiroth. In a second search of the abandoned city we found a secret stairwell that was previously hidden and blocked. Bellow the capital there was a strange alter surrounded by water, and Aerith was praying there. …But we weren't alone, Sephiroth was there. Before we could get Aerith away…he came down and…" Reliving fresh memories that still hurt began to break down Reeve's composure, but he straightened himself, hanging his head, "He killed her. We buried her in a nearby lake…We weren't fast enough…"

Unable to remain calm anymore, Reeve clenched his fists and bowed, damning both his inability as well as his sins against the girl who he would never have the chance to redeem himself toward.

"I-I'm sorry…"

For a long time, Reeve received no response. Tseng did nothing but stare straight ahead at the wall, showing no sign of sorrow. Finally, he spoke, "Have you told Elmyra?"

"No," Reeve shook his head, "Not yet, I'm telling her as soon as I get to Midgar."

Tseng responded with a solemn nod, "Tell her that I'm sorry too, for all the trouble I caused them both."

"Yeah, I will," examining his watch, Reeve realized he was running short on time. There was no place for feelings in Shinra. With a deep breath, Reeve returned to his usual self, "I need to head there now; Rufus demanded that I report to him on time. I'll keep you updated on everything."

His friend nodded, he was also someone who knew that the job came before anything else. "I appreciate it."

Taking his coat, Reeve nodded one last time, "Goodbye Tseng, I'm sorry to burden you with news like this when you're already injured."

The Turk waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine, don't worry about it. Goodbye Reeve."

Quietly, Reeve shut the door and briskly walked toward the elevators. As the door closed on Tseng, he eyed a small, potted yellow flower by his bedside. Carefully reaching out and running a finger across a pedal, Tseng felt his strong spirit weaken as his body had, "My bad luck really did start with letting you go."

Once inside the bronze looking elevator, Reeve pressed the button for 'Roof' where a Shinra Helicopter awaited him. Sighing, Reeve threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling. A girl who had been hunted, lived in poverty, resided in the bad side of town, and who had been killed just as her life really got started had lived more freely than Reeve ever did. He didn't know how, but at that moment he knew that he had to change. He couldn't be this way anymore, he had seen far too much. Cloud, Avalanche, they were the ones doing the right thing. It was time he started to do the right thing, no matter the cost. That was the lesson the Flower Girl of Sector Five left him. Next time, when he would inevitably have to choose between the Company and his friends, these new people who had taught him so much in such a short amount of time, he knew what he would do. He'd remember Aerith; he'd do the right thing. That is what he owed to her, to all of them.

"Sir!" a voice shouted as the elevator door opened to the windy rooftop of the hospital, "The helicopter is ready, Mr. Tuesti, we're leaving whenever you're ready."

Reeve nodded as he strode towards the helicopter, the noise from the propeller so great that he had to yell to be heard, "I'm ready to go, did you bring my equipment?"

The SOLDIER helped Reeve into the vehicle, and then handed him a briefcase, "Is this it, sir?"

Cracking the case open carefully, Reeve nodded upon seeing an odd-looking terminal inside; the controls of his alter-ego 'Cait Sith'. With a smile, he shut the case and looked at the man.

"Yes, this is it. Now let's get moving. I have a lot of work to do."

The SOLDIER gave his superior an odd look. He had accompanied Reeve on most of his travels between cities, and noticed his recent slump, "You're in a good mood, sir, I'm glad to see it. Where'd that enthusiasm come from?"

Reeve just shrugged at the young man, gazing out the window of the helicopter as it began its ascent.

"I just feel inspired."

* * *

Author Note: That would be the first fan fiction I've ever completed and submitted, any sort of review, comments, or criticisms are welcome and appreciated. 


End file.
